Royal Intentions
by ForeverStefan
Summary: He's smarter then your average 6 year old. He's Prince Stefan. He got everything he wanted in his life, But what happens when he goes missing? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any TVD characters. only plot is mine

Stefan's POV

"Mama, can I go and play in the garden?" I ask my mother Queen Katherine.

"Sure piccolo, but please stay with guards don't go outside the palace gates, me and your father will be in a meeting with your uncle Damon so I won't be available for a while." Mama replied.

"But I want to meet Uncle Damon Mama" I whined.

"Don't make that pouty faces Stefan Antonio Mikealson Prince's don't do that. And we will be having Lunch with your dear Uncle Damon soon." Mama replied.

"Whose there?" Mama called to the servants whose waiting outside the door.

"Yes, your highness what can I do for you?" Servant girl asked.

"Me, King Elijah & King Damon we all will be in a study for a meeting, and Prince Stefan wants to play in royal gardens so let him play but keep close view on him sometimes he likes to wander in palace and he don't know anything about this palace, so keep close tab on him." My mother ordered the servant.

"Sure your highness, will you be needed anything else" servant asked.

'No that will be all" Mama dismissed the servant girl.

"See you soon piccolo, enjoy" Mama ruffled my already messy bronze hair and left to attend meeting with my father and Uncle. My grandfather says that I look like both my parents; I got my father's hair colour and Mama's emerald green eye colour. I am clever like my father and mischievous like my mother and her brother my uncle Damon King of Italy. My father Elijah and my mother Katherine are King and Queen of England. And I am the only prince of England. I don't have any siblings. My father says that I am the future king of England. But to become a king I have to behave as my parents say, although it will take 12 more years to become a king as I am only 6 year old now.

"Prince Stefan what would you like to play" the servant girl asked me politely I yet to know her name.

"I would like to play football if you can arrange it for me miss..." I stopped for her response if she would provide me her name.

"Uhh sorry… my name is Maggie and sure I can arrange football in a while you're highness." She replied. And left the room to retrieve ball for me after a while she came in a room with the black and white football.

"Here Prince Stefan the football you wanted. What else I can do for you" Miss Maggie asked me.

"Would you like to play with me? Back home I always play with other children's in palace but I don't know anyone here of my age" I ask Miss Maggie to play with me. She nodded yes and we headed to the royal gardens to play with ball.

I was enjoying playing ball with Miss Maggie. No guards were here in this side of palace, we kicked football back and forth for a while, I kicked football very hard at one point and its almost went out of my reach, I was started to go in balls direction when Miss Maggie stopped me.

"Prince Stefan wait here, don't go anywhere I'll bring ball back promise" I nodded and promised her that I won't go anywhere and stood there waiting for her to come back with ball, I think I kicked ball very hard because Miss Maggie is taking more time to come back. So when I turned to go in Miss Maggie's direction in her search, I heard someone behind me. When I turned I saw two guards standing there.

"Prince Stefan would you like to see ducks in pond?" one of them asked me. I nodded no I don't want to break my promise to Miss Maggie, my father says prince's don't break their promises and I am not going to break it.

"Well that's bad but you have to come with us" the other one said.

"Wha…what do you mean?" I asked and stepped back as they started to approach me after getting few step back I don't have much place to move I am stuck in between tree in my back and evil guards in front. One of them tackled me to ground.

I thrashed around under him as I watched him pull out a black rag from his back pocket "No!" I shouted at the top of my voice. As quick as a flash the man grabbed my cheeks with one hand, pulling them together so my lips were scrunched up.

He wrapped the black gag around my mouth. I groaned loudly into it so all that came out was a muffled noise. I started to cry from the force they are using on me.

Then I felt him reaching for my hands. I started to fight him back with kicking and flailing my legs on his face. But he pushed them forcefully back down before grabbing my hands together in front of me, I tried to wangle them out of his grip but he held tighter, wrapping some cord around them.

He got off me and looked down at me. Bound...gagged...Helpless.

He quickly leaned down and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder, my torso hanging by his back as my legs dangled in his grip on his front. Then both of them put mask on their faces. I started hitting his back with my hands that were tied together but all that happened was a dull thud on this big man as he marched me away from the garden.

I struggled and tried to shout through the gag as he carried me outside near a white car.

He threw me into the car, the world started to fade around me and my struggles died down as I gave myself into the darkness.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them English is not my first language and I am taking lot of liberties here for the sake of story so please stay with me.

Katherine's POV

I left my only son Stefan in care of a servant, to attend most urgent meeting called by my brother Damon King of Italy. I came in morning here with my husband Elijah Mikealson King of England and our only son Prince Stefan. We both don't know the matter of meeting but former King Mikeal Elijah's father encouraged us to have this talk with Damon.

When we reach the study I saw one guard gone into the study to inform Damon of our arrival then guard escort us in a study I saw Damon was staring out of window, so I cleared my throat and called for his attention. As soon as he heard my voice he turned and gave me sad smile and shook hands with Elijah and after that he hugged me tight just like old days.

"Welcome, King Elijah and Queen Katherine of England" he greeted us and ushered us to take a seat in sofa situated in back corner of his study.

"You know we are childhood friends Damon so there is no need to be so formal" Elijah told Damon at which he nodded and I saw genuine smile on his face not the sad one.

"You are right Elijah and for that old days sake I have one request for you" Damon stated.

"What do you ask Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I want Stefan to be the next heir to this kingdom my people asking me for their next heir" Damon replied.

"Why? I know you lost Bonnie and your unborn child Damon but it's almost 7 years back you have to remarry and you can give your people heir of your own" I was trying to convince him to move on in his life. He lost his wife Queen Bonnie and his unborn child in car accident when they were on the field trip to countryside; he own barely survived the accident.

"I can't forget them Katherine, and I didn't share one thing with both of you" Damon said while running his finger through his messy raven black hair.

"What is it Damon?" Elijah asked.

"I sustained lot more injury in that accident, as you both know I barely live myself, I can't procreate Elijah, I can't give my people heir they wanted." Damon sighed in frustration.

"Ohhh, Damon" I proclaimed and gone to sit by him and gave him much needed hug. Elijah patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"It's like Stefan will be rule England as well as Italy" Damon said.

"Don't you think it will double Stefan's responsibility to rule England as well as Italy, and is it even possible to declare one person the king of two nations?" I asked.

"It can be possible, Stefan is the only Prince so he can claim his right to be king of both nations but for that we have to merge England and Italy under one rule when Stefan reach his proper age." Elijah replied.

"So what you think Elijah?" Damon asked.

"I have to consult my father Damon, only he can make proper decision in this regards." Elijah said.

"King Mikeal already knows about this, I discussed this with him beforehand on video call, before I approach you, I want to be sure that what I am doing is right or wrong" Damon said gauging Elijah's reaction.

"Ohh… if father thought its right thing to do then I don't have any problem with that, what about you Katarina what you think of all this?" Elijah asked me.

"If you all thought its best thing to do then I am ready for this." I replied.

"Ok, its sorted then I will ask legal team to prepare legal documents for this and we can declare Stefan being prince of England as well as Italy to the people" Damon told us.

"Speaking of which, where's my favorite nephew?" Damon asked.

"Damon he is your only nephew, so he bound to be your favorite he is playing in royal gardens" I exclaimed. At which we all laughed, but our laugh suddenly put to hold at commotion going on in corridor. I recognize the frantic voice of the servant girl I left Stefan in care with. We all headed to door to see what exactly going on, I saw the same servant girl battered in mud, and blood rolling down from her forehead.

"Queen Kathe… Katherine Prince Stef… Prince Stefan… not here" what does she mean by that?

"What are you talking about Stefan not here? Where is he? Where's Stefan?" I asked not seeing my son with her. Damon quickly send two guards to look for Stefan everywhere in palace and called for medical help for the girl and he also called head of security with the security footage of gardens to see what exactly happened. I collapsed onto the sofa in fear of what happened to my son. Elijah sat beside me to console me, he started rubbing smooth circles on my back to let me calm down but I can't hold back the tears that escaping my eyes.

After some time doctor come in and carried now unconscious girl for further treatment. Head of security come back with the CCTV footage. He set the cd in player which was connected to a large TV.

I saw Stefan laughing and kicking the football like the most carefree child on earth; he was playing with Maggie and laughing at her jokes. I saw when he kicked the football with more force ball gone out of his reach, like true gentlemen he offered to go get the ball but Maggie made him promise to stay where he is and gone to retrieve ball for him. He was standing there waiting for Maggie but when she took long to come he start headed to the direction where Maggie was gone. That's when I saw the back of two men approaching Stefan asking him for something at which Stefan nodded no and backed away from them they strangled him down, I saw struggle between my son and this men, after sometime one of them gagged him and tied his hand with a cord, and the man quickly leaned down and picked him up. He threw him over his shoulder, his torso hanging by his back and legs dangled in his grip on his front. Then both of them put mask on their faces before we saw their faces. Stefan started hitting his back with his tied hands that were tied together but it didn't help that he is only six year old child in front of that overbuilt men, he marched my Stefan away from the garden.

I cried for my Bound...gagged...Helpless son, it didn't escape my vision that both Damon and Elijah clutching my hands for comfort but both of them can't stop the tears falling from their own eyes.

Thanks for reading.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

Stefan's POV

I was scared. I didn't know what was going on. Everything was so dark. All I know is that, I'm in the back of a car. And it's going superfast. I kept thinking that we were going to crash. But, we never did. We just kept speeding along. My eyes were covered with blindfold when I wake up from my unconsciousness.

"Hello, Prince Stefan." I heard a men voice said, it sounded little bit familiar. I didn't know where it came from. I was really scared. I thought I would have peed my pants.

"No no. Don't do that." he said. I was feeling my way around on the floor trying to crawl to the door. He picked me up and sat me on a seat. "If you did that, you would have been flattened." I had just noticed the car, or it could have been an ice cream truck for all I knew, was moving fast.

"Don't worry. I'll uncover your eyes soon enough. Just calm down, Prince" He said. And that was the last thing I heard him say.

It had been quiet for what seemed like a gazillion years. It seemed like I was in the car for a gazillion years. They only talked when they stopped for their bathroom breaks and food. At least they fed me. And, I slept too. But, it never lasted long. I wanted out. But, I didn't want to fight in case they hurt me. Instead, to stay calm, I let my little 6 year old mind wander. I thought about my Papa, King Elijah. He must be so worried about me. He is a great king and the best Papa in the world. I hope he was looking for me. He had to. He is a King he can do anything.

Then I thought about my Mama. Miss Maggie probably told her that I'm missing. I bet she's really worried. And I bet Uncle Damon is too. I missed Mama and Papa, Poppy, Nana my home in England. Even I miss Uncle Niklaus who always very mean to me Mama, Papa, Poppy and Nana.

I then thought about football and horses just so I wouldn't cry. It worked for a little bit. Until I felt my bladder was full I want to go bathroom very badly, I started to squirm in my seat holding my stomach very tight. I felt the car come to a stop.

"I'm going to uncover your eyes now" said the creepy man voice next to me. I felt pressure release from my face. The door to my left or right opened.

"Marcel, get the brat out of the car and take him for the bathroom." said grumpy/creepy/mean masked man.

"Yes, sir" masked but from voice I recognized Marcel said. He reached for me, I tried to crawl away, but it was no use. "Not so fast." He grabbed my legs and pulled me out, till he was holding me superman style. He curled me up so my back was up against his chest.

"Marcel, set him down. Make him walk. But hold his arm."

We started walking forward. I was being difficult. I was barely walking. They were getting frustrated, Marcel and other man. But they struggled with me, not complaining till we reached some bushes, Marcel help me with my jeans and I felt relieved when I done with my urges. Now is the time for me to think about getting out of here. But my hands are still tied and I am gagged, while doing my business I saw lots of cars parked across the street I thought this is the chance I needed, so I did one thing I saw correct I stumped high on Marcel's foot, he screamed and lose hold on me and set down to hold his injured leg, I took the golden chance and started to run towards the parking lot. Thank god they didn't tied my legs or it will make difficult to escape. When I started to run I saw my kidnappers coming after me, so I quickly searched for any open car to hide and I found one at the end of the parking lot, I quickly climbed back of the car and stayed put. I tried to remove gag from my mouth but they tied it very tightly around my mouth so I lay back waiting for my kidnappers to pass, after some time I started to cry I feel sleepy and tired, whole days ordeal and exhaustion taking its toll on me, so I drifted to blackness once more.

Thanks for reading.

Read and Review.

A/N: what you think who was Stefan's kidnappers.?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for Reviews

Elijah's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening. I had spent the last six years trying to protect my son from the dangers that would face him in the world of politics and yet now, everything that I had done, everything that I had worked for was in jeopardy.

I couldn't lose him. Not my son.

Not Stefan.

He was too precious to his mother and me to lose. He was a gift. Our gift and he was not one I was going to throw away lightly, or ever, come to think of it.

He had been in danger for god knows how long, being away from him at the moment just set me on edge. I know I was going overprotective 'Papa Bear' but he was my only child and I think I was entitled to be a little overbearingly protective when he was put in danger.

"I miss him so much, Elijah." Katarina sniffled as I found her watching Stefan's photo's on her cell phone.

"I know, Love." I sighed, rubbing her arms gently as I stepped up behind her. "I miss him, too."

"I want him back." She said sadly but forcefully. She was protective of her only son, just as a mother should be and when it came to him, she would never back down. "I want him back in my arms. I want to hold him and never let him go."

"I know, Love, I know." I kissed her shoulder gently. "I want the same thing."

"So why can't I have him back?" She almost cried, turning around and burying her head into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. "All I want is my baby back."

"I know, Love, I know." I whispered, softly against her hair. "We're trying to get him back. We're trying so hard to get his location."

"I know you are, darling." She looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. "But I just … I can't stand to think of him in any kind of danger. He's my baby and it's my job to protect him. I just … I want to feel him in my arms again. I want him here, where I know where he is, what's going on and I know that he's safe. I just want to hold him close to me, and know that he's okay. What if they didn't give him something to eat or drink he didn't eaten anything after breakfast, you know how often he needs to eat he is hypoglycemic Elijah."

I let her sob and let her feelings out onto my shirt. I didn't care that it was soon going to be covered in makeup. All that mattered was that my wife needed my love, care and support and reassurance that she needed and that was what I was here to give.

"It'll be okay, Love." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair gently. "We'll get him back."

"You promise?" She looked up at me, her green eyes wide and glistening. The bright green eyes that Stefan had inherited from her along with her oddly coloured Sandy blond hair. Our son looked so much like my wife it was incredible. Every single time I looked at her, I saw him and it was painful, because it reminded me of how much I had let my son down.

In essence, I had failed him.

It was my job to keep him safe and I had failed him.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes before she looked up at me. "You best be going." She whispered gently, rubbing my shoulders gently. "You don't want to be late for your meeting."

"I don't want to leave you like this." I said softly, pressing my lips to hers.

"I'll be fine, darling." She took my face in her hands. "You need to search these kidnappers. We can't let the media even have an inkling that there's something wrong. We need to keep up the image that Stefan is safe and we know where he is. That there's nothing wrong."

I knew she was right. I just wanted to find his kidnappers who kidnapped my son. I would find them and when I did, they would pay for the pain they was causing my family.

"Alright." I kissed her forehead gently. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay." She whispered, leaning into my kiss. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo." I whispered against her hair before walking away and down towards our room to change my shirt quickly.

As I arrived to my room I look at the wallpaper of my phone running my fingers down it gently. It was of Katarina and me. We were both beaming at the camera and Katarina was standing slightly to the side, showing off the enormous bump that proved she was pregnant with my unborn child.

Stefan.

Looking at the photograph, I still couldn't believe how lucky I was to be blessed with being the king of England, a beautiful wife and a gorgeous, wondrous son. I was one of the luckiest men in the world. And I knew it. I still thanked the lord every single day. I knew that I was lucky to have all this. I knew it back then and I knew it now. There was nothing else that mattered to me than the safety of my family and I was failing them.

As I rang my hands through my hair, the phone in my hand started to ring. I sighed and picked it up. I have private number only close people know my personal number, so I wondered when I saw unknown number on caller I.D.

"Elijah Mikealson." I answered it, my voice exasperated and breathy with stress.

Thanks for Reading

Read and Review.

A/N: What you think whose on other side of phone?


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the longest chapter ever guys Thanks for reviews.

Stefan's POV

 _"Mama! Papa! Look at what I made!" I squealed and ran into the living room. My parents were sitting together on the couch, reading the paper together. They put it aside, however, to focus on me._

 _"Come show me," Mama said with a smile. She held out her arms and helped me clamber up into their laps. I handed her the paper that was a family portrait. "Oh my, this is lovely!"_

 _"Really?! You like it?!" I asked, bouncing a bit._

 _"We love it," Papa chuckled patting my head. "I love the purple on Mama's dress. What's the yellow on my head?"_

 _"That's your crown Papa," I said isn't it obvious._

 _"Oh, I thought it was a baby chicken," my father said._

 _"Papa don't be silly!" I giggled at the silliness of my father. "It isn't a chick!"_

 _"If you say so," Papa chuckled, petting my hair. "It's very beautiful."_

 _We laughed together but stopped when Papa's P.A came in._

 _"Your highness, the French ambassador will be here shortly."_

 _"Oh, yes right, I forgot. Meet me in my study."_

 _"Yes, your highness," P.A said with a bow before leaving. I looked at my father now disgruntled._

 _"Remember, prince's don't pout."_

 _"Yes, Papa," I mumbled. "Can I come too?"_

 _"Not quite yet," Papa chuckled, cradling me as he stood up. "When you're a bit bigger you'll be able to attend important meetings and train to become king."_

 _I smiled when my father kissed my forehead and hugged me._

 _"Will you be done soon?"_

 _"I hope so. How about you and Mama work on your puzzle"_

 _"Okay," I squeaked happily. Papa kissed my forehead and set me down. Mama took my hand and kissed Papa on the cheek before going to the other room where a large puzzle was waiting on a table._

I was dreaming of my parents, I remembered that I made family portrait few days back before we come to visit Uncle Damon in Italy. I just wanted my parents back I want to go back to England. I groaned when I felt someone is shaking my shoulder to wake but I don't want to wakeup I know when I open my eyes my parents won't be there. I feel tired, hungry and thirsty. I know I have to wake up soon and eat something I have to eat often because I have hypoglycemia, Mama says whenever I feel tired and hungry I have to tell anybody available there to give me juice or something small to eat. I heard some female voice shouting and shaking me to wake up I groan on persistent but gentle shaking so I decided to wake up even if I don't want to.

"Grayson, please come here look what have we got here" I opened my eyes at the voice I saw brown haired and brown eyed women staring at me curiously reminding me of my Mama, I started to cry I want my mother to hold me. One man came over after a while and he started to touch me so I shrank back as much as I can but I didn't get that far, I wanted to tell them that to go away, I don't want them to touch me but I can't speak I am still gagged and bound but that man didn't budge he again come forward to touch me.

"Miranda, please get my medical kit, we have scissors in box" that man Grayson told the women Miranda maybe his wife. She hurried back to the front of the car and got back with the medical kit, Grayson got scissors from his box. I got scared seeing the scissors. I whimpered and started to escape from his hold but he won't let me.

"Suo figlio ok, ho solo andando a tagliare….." I got confused at what he was saying I know he is speaking in Italian, but I don't understand Italian that very well just few words here and there. Maybe he caught my confuse expression because he started to talk in English then.

"It's ok son I am just going to cut these binds and gag around your mouth, stay still ok?" he asked me gently at which I nodded yes. I want to get rid of these binds my wrists and jaw is paining. After few seconds I got freed from binds. I felt relieved after getting out of them after so much time, now I saw outside the car its pitch dark out there, Grayson helped me to get out of the back of car.

"Can you give me something to drink or eat please" I ask I am shaking fully at this time, my legs wobbling under the pressure I feel sweat buds gathering on my forehead and back of my neck.

"Hypoglycemia?" Grayson asked at which I nodded yes wondering how he know so much about this. Then I saw not so basic medical kit so he must be doctor. Thank god I hide in good people's car. Miranda came back with juice carton in one hand and gave me to drink. I drank it very greedily and I really feel great.

"I am Dr. Grayson Gilbert and she is my wife Miranda Gilbert, what's your name son and what happened to you?" Dr. Gilbert asked while introducing himself. I told you he is a doctor.

"My name is Stefan Antonio Mikealson sir, some people kidnapped me and I ran away from them. When I get chance" I was contemplating that should I tell them of me being prince, will they believe me. I don't know but guess if I want to meet my parents I have to tell the truth.

"Ok, we shouldn't stay here long if your kidnapers still looking for you then they might come here again looking for you" at just I nodded he ushered me and his wife to get in a car to go somewhere safe.

I saw one girl and one boy both with chocolate brown hair and eyes already sitting in car sure Dr. Gilbert's children. Girl looks like of my age and boy slightly younger than me.

"Hello, I am Elena gilbert and he is my younger brother Jeremy, nice to meet you" Elena introduced herself and her brother while sticking her hand out for shake, which I took instantly but without shaking I turn her hands upwards and placed light kiss just like Papa thought me to do when you meet a girl.

"I am Stefan Mikealson glad to meet you" she giggled at that Dr. Gilbert and Mrs. Gilbert laughed too, then Dr. Gilbert started to drive car.

"Stefan I observe you have accent you are not from here are you?" I nodded.

"Yes sir you are correct, I am not from here I am from England and maybe that's why I have British accent. I came here to meet my uncle with my parents" after few seconds we all fell in comfortable silence no one wants to break the silence. After 20 minutes into drive and we stopped in front of a white small house, it's not that small but when you live in Buckingham palace most biggest house in the world then all houses feel small.

After getting cleaned up in bathroom I came and stood in Gilbert's living room.

"Come on sit Stefan tell me everything about it so that we can call your parents to tell them that you are ok." Dr. Gilbert told me.

"What's your parent's name? And what your relatives name?" he asked me now I have to tell them the truth.

"My parent names are King Elijah Mikealson and my mother's name is Queen Katherine Mikealson, they are King and Queen of England, I come here to meet my Uncle Damon king of this nation Damon Salvatore." I blurted out as quickly as possible. I can see shocked faces of Gilbert family.

"I was playing football in gardens when my Mama and Papa was busy in a meeting with Uncle Damon that's when two people kidnapped me and got me in a car, they blindfolded gagged and bound me when I squirmed for a bathroom they removed my blindfold and take me to bushes that's when I ran away and saw your car opened in a back so to get rid of them I hide in back of your car, but I can't be able to remove gag from my mouth they tied that very tight, then while waiting for them to go I fell asleep and wake up when you shake me to wake up." I finished my story.

"So, you are prince of England wow" Jeremy squealed. At which I nodded.

"How old are you Prince Stefan, because you talk like a very wise old man for your age" Mrs. Gilbert asked me.

"I am just turned six years Mrs. Gilbert and please call me Stefan yes Poppy my Grandpa feels the same way he always told me that I sometimes talk like old sole." We all laughed at that.

"Dr. Gilbert can I call my parents to tell them that where I am and that I am fine, so they can come to get me" I requested.

"Of course, Prince Stefan do you know your father's number?" Dr. Gilbert asked at which I nodded and dialed my father's private number thank god I remembered his number. After just two rings my father picked up the phone.

"Elijah Mikealson." he answered it, his voice sounded exasperated and breathy with stress.

"Papa?" I called my father with tired voice.

"Son, are you ok? Where are you, tell me where are you my son we will come to get you right now" Papa asked in frantic voice on phone.

"I am ok Papa, I am safe in Dr. Gilbert's house I ran away from my kidnappers when I got chance Dr. Gilbert and his family helped me. I missed you Papa you and Mama both please come quick to get me I want to go home." I pleaded with my father.

"It's ok son don't cry we are coming, now be a good boy and give phone to Dr. Gilbert so he can tell me to where exactly to come to get you" Papa told me to be calm. I handed phone to Dr. Gilbert as Papa says.

"Hello, your highness, yes I checked him fully he don't get any big injury some scratches here and there but he got minor attack of hypoglycemia so I gave him juice to drink and now he feels better" Dr. Gilbert told my father about my health of course Papa will ask this first, then Dr. Gilbert gave my father his address and hung the phone.

"Prince Stefan, do you want to see my books?" Elena asked me.

At which I nodded yes "I'll come but if you call me just Stefan" I asked her at which she nodded yes and I followed her to the bedroom. Elena has lot of books to read so we started to read books after some time doorbell rang, I got out of Elena's room to meet my parents but when I saw who standing in front of me my face paled instantly.

"Uncle Niklaus what are you doing in Italy where is Mama and Papa, Papa told me that he is coming to get me" I asked.

"You're coming with me Stefan, I come here to send you to heaven to meet your parents they are in heaven now and I am sending you to heaven I don't want to separate my dear nephew from his parents now would I" he said in his sweet mocking voice. My parents are in heaven means they are dead, Poppy once told me when people die they go to heaven and they don't come back. I started to wipe my tears on my jacket sleeves, if my parents are in heaven then I am going heaven to, I don't want to live without them.

Thanks for Reading

Read and Review.

A/N: What you think what really happened to poor Stefan's parents? and what you think about Klaus's entry? believe me I like Klaus very much and I thought Klaus is a great villain on TVD so far. so Klaus fans don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't get any reviews for fifth chapter but still I decided to update new chapter, so please review I live on your great reviews. Enjoy

Elijah's POV

"Son, are you ok? Where are you, tell me where are you my son we will come to get you right now" I asked in frantic voice on phone. I felt relieved to hear my son's voice.

"I am ok Papa, I am safe in Dr. Gilbert's house I ran away from my kidnappers when I got chance Dr. Gilbert and his family helped me. I missed you Papa you and Mama both please come quick to get me I want to go home." Stefan pleaded with me.

"It's ok son don't cry we are coming, now be a good boy and give phone to Dr. Gilbert so he can tell me to where exactly to come to get you" I told him. I heard he give phone to Dr. Gilbert as I say.

"Hello, Dr. Gilbert thanks for saving my son have you checked him how is he? Is he injured?" I asked I have to know what my son gone through.

"Hello, your highness, yes I checked him thoroughly he don't get any big injuries some scratches here and there but he got minor attack of hypoglycemia so I gave him juice to drink and now he feels better" Dr. Gilbert told me, I felt relieved that at least my son's safe for now, then Dr. Gilbert gave me his address where I can meet my son and I hung the phone.

I hurriedly walked through the palace corridor and found Katarina in a garden from where they kidnapped Stefan. I ran towards her while calling her for her attention.

"Katarina, Katarina we found him, we found where our son is Katarina" I pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Where is he Elijah, where is he? Is he ok they didn't hurt him did they?" Katarina asked me still clutching on my shirt.

"He is fine Katarina he is scared but he is fine, I personally talked with him he is safe." I assured her and told her about the phone call I received while ago.

We hurried to inform Damon about this and called for the chauffer to take us to our son, when we reached the driveway we saw one car was already parked there, without thinking much we got settled in back of a car and told chauffer the address I got from Dr. Gilbert.

Chauffer started car to take us to the destination, when suddenly car stopped.

"Your highness, I think you should get out of car" chauffer told us.

"What happened" I asked.

"Your highness, I think something is wrong with the car, its making funny noises all of a sudden. So will you please get out of the car so I can take a look at that." He answered politely to me so me and Katarina complied to his request, and stood at least fifty foot away from the car as he requested.

Chauffer opened the hood of the car and started inspecting the car. When he was checking out the car we heard massive explosion in the car. People started to gather around to look what happened and someone in crowd called the police.

"Oh, my god Elijah, first someone kidnapped our son and now this explosion, what's happening?" Katarina cried in my shirt. I hold her tight to myself now we just need to get our son who knows what danger he must be in. after sometime police came to talk to us, we introduced ourselves to them and told the whole situation. After confirming we are not gravely injured we climbed in police car to go get our son to safety. When we got to the address Dr. Gilbert told us, my blood ran cold at what I heard through the close doors before me.

Stefan's POV

"No, you're lying Uncle Niklaus your lying please tell me you are lying they can't be dead they won't leave me alone" I cried, I saw the people who kidnapped me before, cornering Gilbert family in the back, Uncle Niklaus is the one who kidnapped me and tried to kill me, he was there in the car when I was kidnapped they killed my parents. I have to get out of here, I have to go to Poppy and tell him what Uncle Niklaus did to my parents. He will punish him.

"You're my uncle," I said quietly, "and even though you kidnapped me and tried to kill me... you killed my Mama and Papa, why uncle Niklaus why what I did to you what they did to you" I burst into cries over my dead parents.

"What you think what they did to me, my father always preferred his golden child Elijah over me, he didn't even give me the chance to prove myself, and when you were born they declared that you will be the next King of England and today I get the information that you're uncle Damon king of Italy want to declare you the prince of Italy as well it means that when time comes you will rule Italy as well, you merely six year old boy got everything and I got nothing, so I decided to take matter in my own hands, and for that I have to get rid of all three of you so after finishing you off I'll be the king of England." He finished his speech.

I wiped my tears and saw my Uncle lost in his thoughts for a second and I took the opportunity and ran around the couch and then dove under the coffee table.

"Come here!" Luke the other man standing with Marcel started to crawl under the table, before I crawled out and sprinted toward the room where Gilberts were standing.

I wasn't looking where I was going before I ran right into a pair of legs. "Where do you think you're going?" I looked up and saw Marcel standing in my path. He was about to grab me before, he yelped in pain and knelt to grab his knee. I looked around him and saw Jeremy behind him.

I didn't know what to do, so I did what I could. I kicked him where it hurts the most. And boy did that feel good. Marcel's eyes bulged before he crashed to the ground and started rambling off bad words.

I looked at Jeremy and he looked at me. Then we both sprinted off in the other direction. Before I got far, Marcel grabbed my leg and I crashed to the ground in a face plant. I cried out. My nose felt like it was broken. I tried to wiggle my leg free, but Marcel grabbed on tighter. I took my free leg and kicked him right in the face. I heard his jaw make an awful noise. He let go of my leg and I scrambled up and away. I ran into the kitchen and hid behind the island.

I was breathing heavy and I could feel blood dripping from my nose. I wiped it on my jacket sleeve, and turned around the corner of the cabinet. When it seemed like nobody was coming after me, I ran back out into the living room.

But uncle Niklaus was standing in front of me I looked up at his face and he had the ugliest smirk on his face.

"I want you," he pointed to Luke and then Marcel, "and you to get these people wrangled up. NOW!" He ordered pointing towards Gilbert's.

"Now now, do you think you can outrun me boy?" He lifted me up by the collar of my shirt. I just turned my head away from him. I wasn't going to answer to him.

"Don't want to talk eh? Giving me the silent treatment? Well, it doesn't matter if you answer me or not." He chuckled darkly, and let go of my shirt, dropping me to the floor. I landed on my ankle. And it wasn't the way you want. It twisted the wrong way and pain shot through my leg. But, I didn't acknowledge that I was hurt.

Luke came back out of the room, followed by Marcel.

"They are taken care of sir." Luke said.

What did he mean by taken care of? My brain raced to the worst thought imaginable, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind.

"Good. We can now begin." Uncle Niklaus said. "Take him back to the chair. And don't, let him get away again. I have to confirm somethings first" Uncle Niklaus eyed Luke. "Well?"

"Oh, right." Luke picked me up and brought me over to the chair, He had an uneasy expression on his face. Luke just finished tying my wrists to the arms of the chair.

"BLOODY HELL, this won't be happening, I am going to kill you" Uncle Niklaus screamed and sauntered over to me with silver metal gun brandishing in his right hand. He was about to pull the trigger when the front door was busted open with a loud bang.

POLIZIA di STATO! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

About 10 men with guns came rushing into the room. They all split up and started checking out the house. 2 cops came over to where we were and one grabbed and handcuffed Luke and dragged him away.

"Niklaus Mikealson, you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping and mistreatment of Prince Stefan and attempted murder of King Elijah Mikealson and Queen Katherine Mikealson of England" The cop pulled him back and handcuffed him.

"Hey little guy, let's get you out of this ropes." The cop knelt down and untied me.

Once I was free, the cop grabbed my hand and lead me away. I was a little light headed so I swayed a bit.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to get Uncle Niklaus out of the house. He was putting up quite a fight, but they managed to get him out and into a police car. It was kind of ironic. I giggled to myself.

It was then that I heard the voice I never thought I'd hear ever again.

"Stefan?" I turned around and saw my Mama and Papa standing in the kitchen entry way. I noticed that they were injured little bit but don't sustain any serious injuries.

I sprinted towards them and embraced both of them in one giant hug. Kisses were passed on my head by my loving mother.

"Oh Dio Bambino I thought I lost you forever!" my mother said in between kisses. While my father checking me over for any injuries.

Thanks for reading.

Read and Review.

A/N: Only one last chapter left of this story so please review it encourage me to write more.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reviews, and sorry for late update I was busy in my Brother's Engagement so here it is last chapter of my short story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. hope you enjoyed this story it encourages me to write more.

Elijah's POV

"BLOODY HELL, this won't be happening, I am going to kill you" I heard the unmistakable screaming voice of my brother Niklaus, he started to drink and do drugs in his early teen years whenever our father tried to convince him to behave he will lashed out at him, he didn't completed his education he blew away all the money he get hands on strippers and gambling he was always in constant need of money, now he want to kill all of us to get the power he will gain after becoming the king of England. Katarina tug at my hands getting my attention to her that's when the police busted open the front door with a loud bang. They assured us that they will save our son but we have to stay back to avoid any further chaos.

POLIZIA di STATO! EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!"

About 10 men with guns rushed into the room. They all split up and started checking out the house. 2 cops got over to our son who was tied to the chair looking tired and scared, they grabbed and handcuffed one man and dragged him away.

"Niklaus Mikealson, you are hereby under arrest for the kidnapping and mistreatment of Prince Stefan and attempted murder of King Elijah Mikealson and Queen Katherine Mikealson of England" The cop pulled him back and handcuffed him.

"Hey little guy, let's get you out of this ropes." The cop knelt down and untied our son.

Once he was free, the cop grabbed his hand and lead him away. My heart sank when I saw my son swayed a bit.

Everyone was rushing around, trying to get Niklaus out of the house. He was putting up quite a fight, but they managed to get him out and into a police car. I felt relieved and we called our son

"Stefan?" he turned around and saw us. I noticed that he is looking us up and down with curious eyes.

He sprinted towards us and embraced both of us in one giant hug. Kisses were passed on his head by my loving wife.

"Oh Dio Bambino I thought I lost you forever!" Katarina said in between kisses. While I am checking over my son for any injuries he gets. When Katarina let go of him I knelt on my knees and spread my arms for my son to invite him in a hug. He was holding back unshed tears.

"There, there," I cooed into his ears "It's all over, son."

"Papa!" Stefan curled his arms around my neck.

"I'm so scared, why Uncle Niklaus did this to us he was going to kill me" Stefan said as I wiped his tears. I tried to my best to console my now crying son "Oh Stefan, Don't be Papa is here for you. I won't let anyone harm you" and I hugged him back.

Stefan's POV

I looked away from my parents and scanned for Gilbert family. I looked over and saw them hugging each other.

Elena must have known I was looking at her, she smiled at me, and I tapped my Papa on the shoulder. He let me go and we all walk over to them.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi. Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah. I am fine" I replied.

"Dr. Gilbert I wanted to say thank you. For saving and taking care of my son" Papa said while holding his hand to shake with Dr. Gilbert.

"Well I tried your highness; I wish I could have done something before I let them in though." Dr. Gilbert replied.

"It doesn't matter that what you did, At least you tried. And trying counts in my book." Mama said she's still clutching my hand tight. She doesn't let me go, like I am gonna disappear if she lose hold on my hands. And who can blame her I feel the same, we said our goodbyes to Gilbert's and I made promise to Elena and Jeremy that we will meet again.

"Alright, let's get out of here, Stefan. Poppy is waiting for you at home" My Papa scooped me up into his arms.

We all got out to the Mercedes parked outside. The sun was shining up in the sky. It seems like forever since I've seen the sun. It was nice and warm. And it made me happy. I smiled up and look at the sun and let it heat up my face.

Me and my parents are climbed inside the car, Once we were all situated, chauffeur started the engine and we were off. We were going back to Uncle Damon's palace. And after that we are going back to England back to the life I wanted to start living again. Back to my 6 year old paradise.

Thanks for Reading.

Read and Review.


End file.
